Sonic experiment
by Glassplant
Summary: Sonic has gotten captured and experimented on by Eggman. now he turns into a creature he started call the werehog. can he find a way to undo this? and what is happening with Shadow and Sonic's emotions around each other? (slight Sonadow.)
1. Chapter 1: captured

Sonic sat on a flat topped rock starring out one of the windows of his prison's room on Eggman's latest flying fortress. Everything around Sonic was designed for something much stronger and more like a wild animal then Sonic, at least in this state...

"how did I get myself into this mess?" Sonic asks himself as he puts his head in his hands.

_**flashback to two weeks ago**_

_Sonic slept on the roof of his house. For once this week Eggman hadn't sent a troop of his robots to attack him. 'perhaps he's given up.' thinks Sonic as he sleeps._

_Suddenly Eggman's ship flies overhead and starts to shoot at Sonic's house. 'well it looks like I was wrong.'_

_Sonic instantly jumps out of the way as one of Eggman's lasers hits the spot where he was just siting. Sonic instantly jumps up onto Eggman's ship and runs throw the ship till he finds Eggman. "You know Eggman my house is now partiality in shambles."_

_"__oh I know Sonic, but don't worry. You won't need that need that place anymore." remarks Eggman._

_Sonic then jumps at Eggman planing to knock him out cold and finally have a day where Eggman is not trying to do something to him. Suddenly as Sonic was flying towards Eggman, Eggman pressed a button on his control panel and almost automatically Sonic stops in midair. "what the?" without a second thought Sonic tries to move, but finds that he can't._

_"__DECOE, BOCOE! GET HIM RESTRAINED!" yells Eggman at his two ,main, robots._

_"__yes Eggman." says Decoe as he and Bocoe run forward and grab Sonic's arms and legs before pulling Sonic down onto a medical table._

_As soon as they secured Sonic to the table Bocoe tells Eggman "he's all set sir."_

_"__good." remarks Eggman "now lets get started."_

_Eggman pulls a lever on his control panel and suddenly a ray gun came out of the ceiling and aimed it's self at Sonic. As Soon as the laser was completely in place Sonic asked "what are you planing Eggman?"_

_"__just an experiment my blue friend." with that Eggman pulls the switch._

_The laser started up quicker then a person can snap and sent out a purple ray. As the ray hit Sonic he felt as if some thing was being forced into his body. It went on like this for an hour with Sonic screaming throughout the proses. When Eggman finally stopped his laser Sonic was taped out. Every fiber of his being was yelling out in pain. "well that didn't do a thing." remarks Eggman "take our guest to his room till I think up something new to test on him."_

_"__yes sir." says Bocoe as he undoes the restraints._

_Once Sonic's restraints were undone Sonic just lies there unable to move because of the pain. Decoe soon picks Sonic up and caries him away. After a few minutes Decoe puts Sonic down and leaves. As soon Decoe was gone Sonic fell asleep._

_Later when Sonic woke up he found that he was ling in a small clearing by a cave. After he was finally able to get up he started searching this room for any way out. After searching for almost twenty-five minutes Sonic found that Eggman had made shore that he couldn't escape, and for some strange reason the room had the look and feel of a real forest. There was a window, but no mater how hard he hit it it wouldn't brake. As Sonic stairs out the window he sees it's beginning to become night. _

_That when it started. Sonic doubled over feeling the pain he had felt when Eggman shot that laser at him except that it was much worse. He felt his bones braking apart into thousands of peaces and expanding while reconfiguring themselves so that they form much longer bones while his spine grows longer making his tail longer. His fur grow out and turned a deep shade of midnight blue along with his quills (yes hedgehogs have both fur and quills.) although at the ends they turn pure white. Sonic's arm muscles expand and grow out. His internal organs grow to support his growing body. Then his face grew out into a pointed muzzle and his flat teeth changed into fangs as his ears became more pointed. His hands got bigger and broke apart his gloves as soon as the gloves were gone racier sharp claws grew on the tips of his fingers. Soon Sonic's shoes and socks split apart as his feet got bigger and claws grew from the tips of his toes. Around his wrists and the upper part of his chest along with him muzzle the fur turns a lighter shade of midnight blue. And throughout all thees changes Sonic screamed._

_That was around the time Bocoe decides to check in on Sonic via the hidden cameras in Sonic's room and found Sonic standing there on all fours looking more like a wolf then his hedgehog self. "um... sir?" _

_"__what!" replies Eggman "I'm busy trying to figure out why this laser did nothing to that hedgehog!"_

_"__um... actually I think it it did work." says Bocoe as he sends Eggman the feed._

_Eggman takes a good look at Sonic before saying "it worked! It must have had a delayed reaction, but it worked! Get everything set for the procedure."_

_Decoe replies "yes doctor." before running off._

_As soon as Sonic's breathing had calmed down and the pain had completely subsided he stood up and looked down at himself. He shutters as he sees how much he has changed. "what happened to me?" Sonic asks himself, but it came out as a whimper._

_"__what the?" says Sonic, but it came out as more of a confused bark._

_'okay... strange.' thinks Sonic as he sits down on a flat topped rock 'I've changed into... I don't know what... and I can't talk... this keeps getting better and better.'_

_That's when Sonic noticed that Eggman's messenger, Bokkun, was flying towards him. "hey Sonic!" he chimes with a child like voice "how are you doing?"_

_Even if Sonic could reply to Bokkun's question he wouldn't have. This little twit had cussed Sonic so much trouble in the past that Sonic, and all of his friends, hatted the little guy. So Sonic turned away hoping to ignore him till he went away. That was a BIG mistake. As Soon as Sonic turned away from the little guy there was a sharp pain at the base of his neck. Sonic quickly turns around to find Bokkun smiling while holding an empty needle. A low growl emerges from Sonic's throat. "don't worry." Bokkun says "it's just a sedative."_

_In that moment everything started to go blurry. Sonic tried to fight off the effects, but finds that the more he fought the faster it worked. A few seconds after that Sonic fell forward before blacking out._

_With a slight jerk Sonic awoke and found that he was back on the medical table, again strapped to the table, that Eggman's bots had strapped him to when this all began. Sonic looks off to the left and spots Eggman dressed in a sergeants uniform messing with things on a table nearby. Instinctively Sonic growls at the doctor. The doctor looks up from the things he was messing with and says "well that sedative didn't work for long, luckily I have stronger ones."_

_That's when Eggman grabs from the table an empty needle and fills it with a strange green liquid. After checking the measurements Eggman slowly walks over to Sonic, who was fighting the restraints with all the energy he could muster to no avail. Once Eggman gets the needle into Sonic's arm, witch is harder then you think since the transformed hedgehog wouldn't stop struggling, he says "don't worry my speedy friend this won't hurt, much." before giving a quick laugh and injecting the needles content into Sonic._

_Almost instantly the sedative took effect forcing Sonic back to sleep._

_Slowly Sonic awoke feeling like his head was full of cotton. He looked around to find Decoe and Bocoe picking up blood covered surgery utensils from the table Eggman was at earlier. Almost instantly Sonic realized it was his own blood on those utensils. "what did he do!?" Sonic asks though it comes out as more of an agitated growl._

_That's when Sonic heard Eggman laugh before he came into sight and said "don't worry we didn't do much. Just a tracking chip in the back of your neck. Were not planing to do much else till tomorrow so you might as well relax a bit."_

_In truth that made Sonic start trying to get out of the restraints again. That's when Bokkun came flying in in a nurses outfit and asks "should I take him back to his room sir?"_

_"__yes, yes. And get him something to eat while your at it. We don't want him dieing before we start do we?"_

_at the mention of food Sonic's stomach growled reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything this morning. Bokkun gives a short laugh before pushing the cart that Sonic had at some point been strapped onto while he was out cold out of the room._

_Once Bokkun had gotten the cart into Sonic's room he tilted it forward and the restraints undid themselves sending Sonic Sliding to the ground. Before Sonic could gather his wits Bokkun carted the cart out of the room and quickly locked the door. 'great,' thinks Sonic as he walks over to the flat topped rock and sits down 'even if I do escape from this place that egg head can just track me down... unless I get the chip removed... but there would be questions on how I got the chip...' Sonic quickly puts his head in his hands 'and what would my friends say if they see me like this... they'd probably think I'm a dangerous wild animal...'_

_Sonic looked out the window and found that dawn was coming fast. 'they must have taken all night to put that chip in.'_

_Just as the sun appeared in the window Sonic felt the pain of the original transformation. Sonic quickly collapsed onto all fours as he started changing. His claws retracted back into his hands and feet while his fangs flattened themselves out. His hands, feet, arm muscles,ears, skeleton, muzzle, and organs shrunk back to there original size. Sonic's midnight blue fur and quills shortened and turned back to it's sapphire blue and peach color._

_Bocoe was keeping watch over Sonic when he saw the transformation take place. "Sir you need to see this." he says as he sends the video feed over to him._

_As Eggman watches Sonic change back his normal hedgehog self he asks himself "what went wrong?... bring me the scans." _

_Decoe brings doctor Eggman the scans. As he looks at the scans he says "could it be?... Decoe we're going to be putting off Stage Two for a while."_

_"__why sir?" Decoe asks._

_"__i need to check somethings involving the hedgehog's transformation... and unless we want Stage Two to fail we are going to need to track his transformations."_

_"__okay sir." Decoe says._

And that's how Sonic ended up stuck in Eggman's flying fortress changing every night into the form Sonic started calling the werehog and eating whatever Eggman's robots brought into his "room".

Sonic stared out the window and found that night was fast approaching. "not again..." says Sonic as he gets up and walks over to the clearing and starts to pace back and forth waiting for the transformation to take place. "it's happened every night so far... and I can't stop it... why hasn't Eggman done anything yet?... he said he had other... what did he call them?... it doesn't mater, he said he had more planed so why hasn't he done anything yet?..."

then it happened. He started to transform. His bones broke apart, expanded, and reformed into bigger bones. His hands and feet grew larger and started to have sharp claws grow at the tips. His muscles expanded as his spine lengthened making his tail longer. His fur and quills lengthened as they turned midnight blue, except at the tips of the quills they turned pure white, or a lighter shade of midnight blue that was around his wrists, muzzle, and the upper part of his chest. His organs grew larger to support his larger body while his muzzle and ears lengthened and became more pointed. And finally his flat teeth grew into pointed fangs.

Once the changes were done Sonic walks back over to the flat topped rock and sits down.

Eggman finally said after two weeks of watching Sonic change back and forth "bring me Stage Two. I need to make some changes to it."

"yes sir." says Bocoe as as he leaves and comes back with a metal collar.

The doctor took the collar and plugged it into the computer before he started typing up lines of code. "um... sir? I'm just wondering, but why are you adding new code to the collar?" asks Decoe.

as Eggman types he replies "if we Send that hedgehog on night time missions and it becomes dawn before we can get him back on the ship he will run off to his friends and get all of our hard work undone. I'm coding in a command that will that will only affect him during the day. It will force him to return to us."

"that's a brilliant idea sir." says Bocoe.

"i know." replies Eggman "Bokkun could you go get our friend ready for Stage Two?"

"yes doctor." replies Bokkun as he get a needle full of sedative and flies off.

As Sonic sat on the flat topped rock staring at the night sky throw the window he heard Bokkun say "hi Sonic."

Sonic quickly turns to Bokkun and gave a short growl. "So hows it going?" Bokkun asks.

Sonic just keeps watching Bokkun not taking his eyes off him because of what he did to him the last time when he looked away and get an injection of sedative that knocked him out cold. "don't worry." Bokkun says "I'm not going to do anything this time." That did nothing to re-ashore Sonic. Bokkun tries to get behind Sonic, but Sonic gets up and follows Bokkun's movements. "will you calm down. I'm not going to doing anything."

after a few minutes of Bokkun trying to get behind Sonic, and failing, he gives up and leaves. As soon as Sonic was shore that Bokkun was gone he got up and entered the cave that he turned into a place for him to be away from all of Eggman's antics and sat down waiting to see what happens next.

Bokkun goes up to Eggman and says "um... sir... I couldn't get close enough to Sonic to inject the sedative."

"why not?"

"every time I tried to get behind him he turned toward me."

Bocoe ask "should we use sleep gas on him sir?"

Eggman thinks for a moment before saying "we might have to..."

"I'll go get the sleep gas." says Decoe as he leaves the room.

"Bocoe where is that hedgehog at the moment?" asks Eggman.

"um..." he says as the goes throw the different cameras "i believe he is in his cave."

"that might make it easier to get him to inhale the gas." remarks Bokkun.

Decoe returns with a canister of sleep gas. "Decoe, Bocoe, you two go use the gas on that hyperactive hedgehog."

"yes sir." says Decoe as he and Bocoe leave.

Sonic rested in the cave with his eyes closed thou he was not asleep. Far from it in fact. He was lessening for anything out of the ordinary, like foot steps or the sound of Bokkun's jet-pack. Soon Sonic heard the foot steps of two robots dragging something between them. Sonic quickly opens his eyes and piers outside his cave. He saw Decoe and Bocoe coming towards his cave dragging what could have been a tank of helium between them. Sonic, not realizing what was in the tank, gave a short growl before heading back into the cave.

Decoe remarks "he almost left him cave."

"if he had we would never be able to get him." says Bocoe.

Hearing this Sonic bolts. Trying to get out of the cave, but Decoe and Bocoe blocked the exit. "you didn't think you'd get out of going back to finish the procedures just because Bokkun couldn't sedate you, did you hedgehog?" asks Bocoe.

In truth Sonic hadn't thought that he would, but he had to try. Bocoe turned the nozzle of the tank releasing the sleep gas into Sonic's cave. As Sonic inhaled the sleep gas his mind started to fog over till he fell asleep.

* * *

note: some ideas and inspiration for this story were driven from the writings of sonicxjones. go check him out!


	2. Chapter 2: disappearance

Now I bet your wondering why none of Sonic's friends have come and helped Sonic out of this. The truth is that none of them even know anything was wrong. Most of them thought, after going and checking out the hedgehogs house, which was miraculously fixed, that Sonic had gone on one of his running adventurers that can last from a day or two to a few months. Although Amy thought something may be up and decided to stay at the blue hedgehogs house till he returned.

Tails, on the other hand, was in his work shop watching, well... more like lessening to, TV. It had to have been around 3:30 AM when Tails heard "you people watching this live may not be able to see this, but it looks like a wolf or something is attacking the people of east city." (yes there are actual humans, other then Eggman, here.) Tails quickly looks up from from his invention and sees on the TV a huge wolf like thing. Tails quickly picks up the phone and calls Amy.

"Amy did you see the news?"

"yeah... I'm watching it right now... what is that thing?"

"i don't know, but it looks like we are going to have to stop it. Has Sonic gotten back yet?"

"no."

"well then I guess we are going to have to do this without his help."

"I'll get the others and meet you there."

"roger that." says Tails before he ends the call and jumps into his plane.

Rouge and Shadow were the first ones on the scene. When Rouge saw the wolf like creature she asked Shadow "what is that thing?"

"i don't know," Shadow replies "but I do know we need to stop it." before he jumps into action.

When the creature, which is actually Sonic in werehog form being controlled by Eggman's collar, saw Shadow he growled before trying to jump onto him. Shadow quickly steps to the left in an attempt to avoid the werehog's attack, but Sonic sees the movement and adjusts himself so that he lands on top of Shadow. Just as Shadow was pined under the werehog's bulk Rouge jumps into action and knocks the werehog off Shadow and sends him slamming into a wall.

Rouge quickly helps Shadow onto his feet as she asks " are you okay?"

"I'm fine." replies Shadow as he notices that Tails's plane was flying over head. "and it looks like we're getting some backup."

As Tails circles over the destruction he pulls out his binoculars to take a closer at the wolf thing as Rouge fought it giving it some bad cuts and bruises while also tearing out a piece of it's shoulder. As he watches the wolf he finds that there was something around it's neck. He takes a closer look and finds what looks to be a metal collar and on that metal collar was Eggman's insignia. Tails quickly picks up his communicator and says into it "Shadow can you hear me?"

"loud and clear." replies Shadow "whats up?"

"it looks like Eggman might be controlling the wolf with the metal collar around it's neck."

"so?"

"so if you destroy the collar the wolf's rampage might stop."

Shadow cracks his knuckles and replies "roger that." before running back into the fight.

Sonic quickly jumped at Shadow. As Shadow was knocked to the ground he pulls out his kayos emerald and yells "KAYOS CONTROL!"

In a snap part of the collar broke and the whole collar fell of. 'what the?' thinks Sonic as he looks around and sees all the destruction. 'did I do this?' Sonic soon realizes that he had Shadow pined under him. 'oh that's not good.' Sonic quickly gets off Shadow and runs off through the city till he reaches the forest. As soon as he found a safe place in the forest he sits down and lets himself relax a bit. After a minute Sonic realizes that he was now wearing a pair of red boots that allowed the claws on his feet, along with his toes, to show and a pair of black, fingerless, gloves.

'when where thees things put on me?' thinks Sonic to himself before he noticed that the wounds that Rouge had given him were still bleeding. 'man that's not good. I need to stop the bleeding.' Sonic's first instinct was to lick the wounds till the bleeding stopped, but Sonic quickly dismissed the idea because there were two meany injuries and he would bleed out before he got all the bleeding to stop. 'my house is near by... I could go get something to stop the bleeding there... besides it's in the middle of the forest... No one would see me...' Sonic then starts to head for his house.

A few minutes before Sonic reaches the back of the clearing where his house is the sun comes up and Sonic changes back into his hedgehog self. At the edge of the clearing Sonic passes out from blood loss just as a figure runs up to him.

Slowly Sonic wakes up in his room to see Amy wraping up his injuries. Sonic takes a quick look at his alarm clock to see it 1:01 PM. When Amy finally notices that Sonic's awake she quickly hugs the blue hedgehog as she says " Oh sonic! I'm so happy your okay!" before yelling over her shoulder "Tails! He's awake!"

Almost instantly Tails runs into Sonic's room. As soon Tails sees Sonic awake and alive he smiles and hugs the hyperactive hedgehog. "hey guys." Sonic says as Tails lets go of him.

"where have you been Sonic?" Amy asks.

"out running." Sonic lies.

"but you've been gone for two weeks." comments Tails.

"i got side tracked." replies Sonic.

"if you were out running then how did you get injured so badly?" Amy asks.

Sonic replies "i got attacked by some of Eggman's robots while i was on my way back."

"but you usually don't get hurt like this." says Amy.

"i hadn't been expecting them." answers Sonic.

"bu-" says Amy.

"can we stop talking about my run?" Sonic asks.

"shore Sonic." Tails replies as Sonic lies down planing to go to sleep.

"i guess it can wait till later. Oh that reminds me Sonic, I'm staying with you till you get better."

"what!" says Sonic as he bolts up right "it's alright Amy. I'll be fine here alone."

"oh no Sonic the hedgehog." replies Amy "I'm not leaving you here alone with all those injuries."

"but... but..." says Sonic as sleep takes a hold of him, and he falls limp onto his bed.

Later Sonic awakes and quickly looks at the clock. It was 7:00 PM. 'it's Sun down in five minutes!' thinks Sonic 'i need to get out of here!' then Sonic sees just to the left of his bed Amy sat on a chair that she had pulled into his room sound asleep. Sonic thinks quickly as he wakes Amy up. "hu? What is it Sonic?" asks Amy.

"could you get me some pain killer from the bathroom cabinet?" asks Sonic as he rubs his injured shoulder "my shoulder is killing me."

"sure Sonic." replies Amy as she gets up and leaves Sonic's room.

As soon as Sonic was shore that Amy was in the bathroom Sonic got up and closed the door while locking it. Sonic knew that locking the door would only delay Amy. So Sonic thought quickly as he looked around for the gloves and boots that he had found on himself after his "rampage". He quickly pulls on the gloves and boots thinking 'thees are better then nothing.' as soon as he got them on he grabbed his backpack and throws into it the leftover bandage that Amy had left on his night stand next to his clock. He looked at the clock again and found it was 7:04 PM. Sonic quickly undid the bandages before the transformation began.

His bones broke apart, expanded, and reformed into bigger bones. His hands and feet grew larger and started to have sharp claws grow at the tips. His muscles expanded as his spine lengthened making his tail longer. His fur and quills lengthened as they turned midnight blue, except at the tips of the quills they turned pure white, or a lighter shade of midnight blue that was around his wrists, muzzle, and the upper part of his chest. His organs grew larger to support his larger body while his muzzle and ears lengthened and became more pointed. And finally his flat teeth grew into pointed fangs.

As soon as his transformation was over Sonic redid the bandages and opened the window. Just outside Sonic's room Sonic heard Amy yelling something like "SONIC! ARE YOU OK?! I GOT THE PAIN KILLER!" more then likely on the verge of crying.

'I'm Sorry Amy.' Sonic thought as he jumped out the window, not noticing that a piece of of his fur had gotten stuck in the window, before running off into the forest. Knowing that he would not get to see them or anyone else again for a long time.

Soon after Sonic left Amy broke down the door to Sonic's room and found that he was gone. Quickly Amy called Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Shadow, along with the rest of there gang and told them to look out for Sonic. Tails, upon getting Amy's call, ran over to Sonic's house. As Tails entered Sonic's house he heard crying. Right outside the door to Sonic's room Tails found Amy sitting on the floor crying her eyes out. Tails quickly grabs Amy's arm and says "crying about this isn't going to help Amy."

"i know." replies Amy "but I don't know what else to do."

"how about you help me figure why Sonic left." says Tails.

"okay." replies Amy.

The two look around Sonic's room and find that the boots and gloves that Amy had found on Sonic were gone. They looked at his bed and found fresh blood staining the sheets. "you don't think something got him... do you?" asks Amy.

"no." replies Tails "the bloods only on his bed. If something had gotten him there would be more blood and it would lead to the window." as he walks over to the window and sees a clump of fur stuck in it.

Tails pulls it out of the window and takes a closer look. As Soon as Amy sees the fur she asks "is it Sonic's?"

"maybe." replies Tails "i need to test it to be shore though."

"well then lets go test it!" says Amy as she pulls Tails out of Sonic's room and off to his lab.

After hours of testing Tails finally gets the results of the DNA test he preformed on the fur. As Tails looks over the results next to the his results from a DNA test he had preformed on Sonic long ago Amy asks "well?"

"they look to be... 95.1% alike."

"does that mean that this isn't Sonic's fur?"

"no... I'm not shore what it means... but because of how close they are to each other I'm going to say that this Sonic's fur."

"does that mean that Sonic snack out?"

"yep."

"why would Sonic leave? Especially in the condition he's in?"

"i don't know." answers Tails as he shakes his head "i don't know."

* * *

hey tell me what you think and ways I can improve the story.

* * *

note: some ideas and inspiration for this story were driven from the writings of sonicxjones. go check him out!


	3. Chapter 3: found

**Glassplant: ugh...**

**Shadow: ok what's wrong?**

**Glassplant: writers block won't leave me alone.**

**Sonic: what's writers block?**

**Glassplant: it's a purple and green monster that keeps writers from writing.**

**Sonic: if you know were it is I can get rid of it.**

**Shadow: Sonic she was being sarcastic. writers block is just a writers way of saying they can't think up an idea for a part of a story.**

**Glassplant: exactly.**

**Sonic: then why is there a purple and green monster behind you?**

**Glassplant: *turns around and sees monster* ah! the writers block monster is real! get it!**

**Sonic: come on we can't let it get away!**

**Glassplant and Sonic run at monster.**

**Shadow: well... I guess I'll star the story. pleas tell Glassplant what you think and/or ways to make it better... oh and if anyone knows where Puppypaw lives tell me because I want to have a "chat" with him... and begin.**

* * *

Six and half months had passed since Sonic left that early summer night. Winter was in full swing and Sonic was stuck out in the middle of a blizzard. He walked aimlessly through the storm not shore what to do. By this point Sonic had been walking in the blizzard for almost three days. "i need to get out of this storm soon." Thinks Sonic "or I'm going to freeze to death." Sonic quickly pulls out the chaos emerald he had found a few weeks after he had left and said "chaos control!" in a flash Sonic was out of the snow storm and ling in an ally, out cold, as snow started to cover him.

It was an early morning with no one wondering the streets of star city other then a black and red hedgehog. Shadow was thinking to himself as he turned a corner and pulled his jacket on more 'where did that hyperactive hedgehog, Sonic, go? He's been missing for over Six months, and without any reason... no there is a reason... we just don't know it... I hope he's okay... wait?... did I just wonder if that hyperactive hedgehog is okay?... I must be getting weak.' at some point Shadow had turned into an ally and as he was off in his own world he tripped over something in the ally. "dang it!" he says as he gets up "what did I trip on."

As he turns around and looks at the pill of snow that he had tripped over he sees blue fur sticking out of the spot he had hit "could this be?" wonders Shadow as he dusts the snow off what he tripped on till he sees that it is Sonic. "oh chaos." he says "how long has he been out here?" instantly Sonic curls up and starts shivering like crazy. "oh man. I need to get him out of here." shadow instantly picked up Sonic and pulled his chaos emerald out of his jacket pocket and says "chaos control!" and in a snap Shadow and Sonic were out of the ally and in Shadow's apartment.

Quickly Shadow places Sonic on his couch and runs off to his room and grabs all the blankets he can get. As soon as Shadow gets all the blankets he can find he rushes back to Sonic and starts to cover him with the blankets. As Sonic warmed up he opened his eyes to see Shadow. "hey Shadow." he says as he pulls the blankets closer.

"oh thank chaos your okay." says Shadow "what happened?"

"i was in a blizzard. For god knows how long. I couldn't stand the cold any longer so I used chaos control to get out of it."

"you were in a blizzard!" Shadow says before thinking 'oh chaos did he get frostbit?'

Shadow looked at Sonic's nose and ears. They were fine. 'what about his hands and feet?' wonders Shadow. Shadow asks trying not to let his worry enter his voice "can I take a look at your hands and feet?"

"why?" sonic asks with confusion.

"i want to make shore you don't have frostbit."

"oh... okay." Sonic slowly pulls his hands out from under the stack of blankets and shows them to shadow.

Shadow pulls off the fingerless gloves and takes a closer look. He saw that the tips of his fingers were almost white. Once Shadow was done with Sonic's hands he motioned for Sonic to pull his feet out from under the blankets. Sonic sat up, keeping himself under the blankets, and put his feet on the coffee table. Shadow removes Sonic's boots and sees that the tips of Sonic's toes have frostbite as well. 'that's not good.' think Shadow 'his frostbites going to hurt later if I don't do something.'

suddenly there was a growl from Sonic's stomach. Shadow laughs before asking "you hungry?"

Sonic bushes before replying "yes."

"by the way when was the last time you ate? Your skinnier then you were before you went missing."

"um... a few hours before the blizzard hit, and it was only an apple and a few walnuts."

"why?"

"those were the main food items I could find."

"I'm not going to ask what you mean by that. So what do you want?"

"do you have eggs?"

"yeah. You want scrambled or hard boiled?"

"scrambled if that's alright."

"that's alright." replies Shadow as he leaves the room.

As soon as Shadow left the room he heads first for his bathroom and pulls some Lunesta (it's a form of sleep pill, because there are so meany different kinds of sleep pills I decided to look up the different types of sleep pills and find the one that would work the best for what I have in mind.) out of the cabinet. He then heads for the kitchen and starts to make Sonic's eggs. As Shadow cooked the eggs he crushed up the Lunesta and sprinkles it into the scrambled eggs. As soon as the eggs were done Shadow put them on a plate and went back to Sonic. As soon as Shadow handed Sonic the plate of eggs he started to eat.

Shadow smiled 'seeing Sonic so calm and relaxed is so nice.' thinks Shadow 'wait? Did I just think that? I must be getting sick or something.' As soon as Sonic finished his eggs Shadow takes the plate and puts it by the sink. As Shadow returns from the kitchen he finds Sonic ling on the couch with his eyes half closed. Shadow smiles before siting next to Sonic and rubbing his back. Slowly Sonic drifts off to sleep with a smile on his face. His last thought being 'what am I going to do when night comes?'

As soon as Shadow was shore that Sonic was fast asleep he gets up and heads for the bathroom. Quickly Shadow pulls a needle full of NSAIDs (a medicine made to treat the symptoms of frostbit.) and a bundle of bandage out of the cabinet. Thinking to himself 'Sonic's lucky I've gotten frostbit more then once and decided to keep the supplies to treat it around.'

Shadow hurries back to find Sonic cuddling one of the pillows on his couch. 'cute.' thinks Shadow as he places the the needle full of NSAIDs and the bundle of bandage on the coffee table before running into the kitchen and puts a kettle of water on the stove to warm. Shadow then heads back to Sonic. He picks up the needle full of NSAIDs and injects it into Sonic's arm before heading back into the kitchen to check on the heating water. Shadow places a thermometer into the kettle and waits for the water to warm up to a little above 104 degrees Fahrenheit. As soon as it reaches it Shadow pulls out a tub and brings both the kettle and the tub over to where Sonic lies sleeping.

Without waking Sonic up Shadow sits Sonic up with his feet in the tub. Slowly Shadow pours the warm water into the tub. After he finishes filling the tub Shadow goes back to the kitchen, putting another kettle of water on to stove to warm, and putting some cloths raped around the thermometer into the microwave till they reach a little above 104 degrees Fahrenheit. As soon as they do Shadow caries them back to Sonic and wraps Sonic's hands in the cloths. Shadow then repeats this process for 30 minutes before pulling Sonic's feet out of the tub, drying them off, and raping them in bandage, taking special care to rap each individual toe, and unwrapping Sonic's hands and re-wrapping them in bandage, the same way as the toes, as well.

After Shadow finishes he lies Sonic down and covers him with one of the blankets before sitting down next to Sonic.

As Sonic sleeps he starts to mumble something. At first Shadow didn't hear it all he only sees that Sonic's mouth is moving. Then it got louder and he could hear Sonic say "you won't get away with making me turn into this thing Eggman... I will find a way to stop it..."

'what's Sonic talking about?' Shadow wonders.

"i just need to stay hidden till I figure out how and get that tracking chip out of my neck..."

'tracking chip?'

By then Sonic had stopped mumbling. 'could it be that Eggman did something to Sonic, other them putting that tracking chip in his neck? Something that Sonic doesn't want us to know about? What? And why did Eggman put a tracking chip in Sonic any ways? I'll just to wait for Sonic to wake up to learn the truth.' he thinks as he pets Sonic's head.

As Soon as Shadow realizes that he's petting Sonic's head he pulls his hand away. 'what's wrong with me? I've been thinking about Sonic like crazy for over a month. Why? He's my rival! Why do I care about him!... could it be because I'm in love with him? No that can't be! We're nothing alike! Sonic's a free spirit who lessons to no one about anything, unless it's to help them, while I'm tied down by the laws the world sets! Why would I love him?! But why does it feel like I care about him?' while Shadow was thinking all of this he started petting Sonic's head again.

About seven hours pass before Sonic starts to wake up. As Sonic awakes he finds that he had his head in Shadow's lap and that Shadow was dozing. 'what happened?' wonders Sonic as he sits and sees the bandage raped around his hands. 'wait what time is it!?' Sonic looks up at Shadow's clock and finds that it's only 1:35 PM. 'how did so much time pass? Well at least the sun won't set till 5:41 PM, but I have to get going before Shadow wakes up.' Quickly Sonic gets up and starts to look for his stuff, but as he walks part Shadow's coffee table he trips. Just as Sonic starts to fall Shadow wakes up, gets up, and catches Sonic before he hits the ground. "you might not want to walk, much less run, at the moment."

"why?" Sonic asks Shadow as he puts him back onto the couch.

"because the tips of you're toes, along with your fingertips, have frostbite."

"what!? I got frostbite!?"

"yeah. Sorry about putting you to sleep, but it was easier then having to fight you the whole time."

"it's fine." Sonic says as he looks between Shadow and the door "so when can i get going?"

"in a couple of weeks when your frostbites is completely gone."

"what! I can't stay here that long!"

"why not?... Is it because Eggman put a tracking chip in the back of your neck?"

Sonic's eyes widen "how did you know about that!?"

"you started taking in you sleep."

"um... what else did I talk about?"

"Eggman turning you into something and that you're trying to figure out how to stop it. Now can you tell me what Eggman did to you?"

"well... if I tell you you have to promos that you won't freakout."

"why would I freak out?"

"just promos you won't."

"okay, I promos I won't freak out because of what you're about to tell me."

"-sigh- you remember when that wolf like thing that attacked East city?"

"how do you know that East city was attacked? None of us had the time to tell you before you went missing."

"because I was there when East city was attacked. Actually I was what attacked East city."

"so you were the..."

"yeah. I started calling that form the werehog because that form is a lot like those mythical werewolf's."

"so when you left it was to keep us from knowing about about the werehog?"

"yep, along with the fact that if I stayed there Eggman would come after me."

"well then lets get that chip removed. I'll call G.U.N they'll find a doctor who will remove the-"

"no! You can't tell anyone about anything I told you!"

"but you need that chip out of your neck!"

"i know, but I don't trust G.U.N to keep this a secret!"

"I'll call Tails then and get him to remove the chip then."

"no! What would he think if he finds out about this!"

"we'll were out of options! Whether you like it or not I'm calling up Tails!" Shadow then gets up and heads into the kitchen.

Sonic lies down and pulls one of the pillows over his face "tiem toe ed!" translated out of muffle to 'I'm so dead!'

In the kitchen Shadow picks up the phone and dials Tails's number. After waiting for a few minutes someone says "hello?"

"hey Tails. It's Shadow."

"oh hey Shadow! Whats up?"

"um... before I tell you... is anyone with you?..."

"no."

"good."

"now whats up?"

"i found Sonic and there is a major problem."

"what?"

"he has a tracking chip in the back of his neck."

"how did he get a tracking chip in the back of his neck?"

"Eggman did it to him."

"when?"

"I'm guessing here because Sonic hasn't said much about it, that it was in that two week period that Sonic was missing before he went missing again for six and a half months."

"well what do you want me to do?"

"i want you to get some supplies, come over, and get that chip out of him."

"some of the things I would need to get that chip out of him can't be moved out of my workshop. Could you bring Sonic here?"

Shadow looks out his kitchen window, and seeing that it was snowing again, before saying "that's not the best idea at this time. Sonic already has frostbite and I don't want it to get any worse."

"Sonic has frostbite?!"

"yes and it's already hard enough to make shore he doesn't walk on the frostbite." Shadow says as he looks out of the kitchen and sees Sonic stand up. Shadow covers the receiver and yells at Sonic "stay seated!" Sonic quickly sat and lies down before pulling one of Shadow's couch's pillows over his face and yelling something into it. "it's not the best idea to have him walk 150 miles in this freezing weather."

"why not just use chaos control to teleport you and Sonic here."

"fine. Be there in a few minutes." Shadow hangs up the phone.

Shadow comes back into the room where Sonic was lying and pulled the pillow off his face. "get up."

"i thought you said I wasn't suppose to."

"well your not going to be standing for long." Shadow says as he grabs Sonic's wrist and pulls out his emerald. "chaos control!" in a snap Sonic and Shadow were gone.

* * *

note: some ideas and inspiration for this story were driven from the writings of sonicxjones. go check him out!


	4. Chapter 4: removal

Shadow: so you two finally decided to return. so how did it go?

Glassplant: we... chased... it... all... the... way... to... china...

Sonic: then... lost... it... in... a... bush...

Shadow: how did I know that was going to happen.

Glassplant: don't know... I want coffee...

Shadow: *rolls eyes* you what me to go get some for you don't you.

Glassplant: yes pleas.

Shadow: fine. *leaves*

Glassplant: and now onto the story... start.

* * *

Instantly Sonic and Shadow appear in Tails' workshop. Sonic looks around and sees all the tables covered in machines and projects along with a closet labeled medical supplies. "well it looks like Tails hasn't changed a bit."

Tails finally enters the room after a few minutes. When he sees Sonic he runs up and hugs him. "oh Sonic!" Tails says "It's good to see you again!"

"good to see you to bud." Sonic says.

"ahem... this isn't a pleasure visit." remarks Shadow.

"right." says Tails as he starts to clear off one of the metal, medical, tables.

At the sight of the table Sonic steps back. "you okay?" Shadow asks.

Sonic pulls Shadow back a little bit before whispering "that looks a lot like the table Eggman strapped me to, in the other form, when he put the chip in my neck."

Shadow quickly pulls Sonic back far enough so that Tails can't hear "so your telling me that Eggman put that chip into you in werehog form."

"yes."

"Eggman is a down right evil man! First he forces you to change into that form every night then he implants a tracking chip in you, like your a dog, and if those things wore not enough he forces you to destroy part of East city!"

"wait did you just say Sonic destroyed part of East city?" Tails says as he walked behind Sonic and Shadow.

Sonic, already pretty jumpy about talking to Shadow about the werehog, jumped up into the air at the sound of Tails voice. Shadow caught Sonic as he came down. "why you so jumpy?" Tails asks.

"no reason." Sonic replies.

"you know I heard what Shadow said about Eggman doing something to you plus I have some of your fur from the night you left, and it's not completely like your DNA. I know something happened. You can trust me."

"Sonic. You have no other choice but to trust Tails."

"fine." says Sonic as he gets out of Shadows arms "but you can't tell any of the others about it okay?"

Tails thinks for a moment before saying "okay."

"-sigh- you remember that wolf thing?"

"yes."

"that was me. Eggman used a laser or something to make me change into it every night."

"wow."

"i know. I'll tell you more after you get the tracking chip out of my neck."

"okay. First i need to take an x-ray to know exactly where the chip is and how deep it is. So lets get started. Sonic would you mind lying on your stomach on the table." Tails said as he directed Sonic to the table.

Sonic quickly gets onto the table and does as Tails asked. Tails roles over an x-ray machines and tries to position the machine over Sonic. "Sonic will you stop moving!"

"i can't help it!" remarks Sonic as he crosses his arms "for the past six and a half months I've been running pretty much twenty-four seven."

"did you even sleep?" Shadow asks.

"very little."

"how much exactly?" Tails asked.

"um... if I was lucky two hours a day sometimes I'd just get half an hour."

"once that chip is out you need to relax." Tails comments "now can you hold still with your arms by your side."

Sonic complies as best as he can. "okay this isn't working." Tail says as he lets go of the x-ray machine "i need you to be still so I can take the x-ray, but you can't be still."

"maybe we should make him take a nap." says Shadow as he looks over the closet door marked medical supplies.

"or" says Sonic realizing that Shadow meant giving him some sedative or sleep gas or even sleep pills "we can wait till I change into my other form."

"why?" Tails asks.

"I'm not really as twitchy in that state."

"um... what else?" asks Shadow.

"I'm a little more aggressive, but not aggressive enough to hurt you guys."

Tails and Shadow look at each other before saying "were not going to risk it at the moment."

"besides we don't know if the chip will be deeper in that form then when you are you." Tails says.

"well either way I'm going to be changing in..." Sonic looks at the clock and finds it was 2:47 PM "about two hours and fifty-four minutes."

Shadow looks at the clock and asks "how do you know that?"

"when you start to change every night you learn to know what time the change will take place."

"I'll go get some sedative so we can get this going." says Tails as he walks over to the door marked medical supplies and opens it.

As Sonic looks into the closet he sees everything a doctor could need along with somethings that doctors can only dream about getting. Tails looks throw the closet for a minute before pulling out a needle full of a strange green liquid. Sonic covers his face with his hands and says "not again."

Tails walks over and says "sorry about this Sonic." as he pushes the needle into Sonic's arm and injects it's content into Sonic.

Within seconds Sonic was fast asleep. Quickly Tails positioned Sonic so that he could get a good x-ray of Sonic's neck. Once Sonic is in position Tails positions the x-ray machine and the film into place before throwing a lead blanket over Sonic's body, and then Sonic's head leaving only his neck showing. Tails quickly puts on a lead vest, lead globes and boots, and a lead mask. Before Tails lets the mask cover his face he says "Shadow your going to have to leave the room till I'm done with x-rays. I'll get you when I'm done."

Shadow nodes and leaves the room. As soon as the door closes Tails turns on the x-ray machine and takes the x-ray. As soon as the x-ray is done Tails picks up the film goes and opens the door before heading over to a table by the wall and starts to develop the film. Shadow renters the room and walks over to Sonic. He removes the blanket covering Sonic's head and places it on one of the other tables. Shadow smiles warmly at the sleeping hedgehog and starts to pet his head.

Soon Tails finishes developing the x-rays and takes a look at them. "Shadow... you might want to see this."

Shadow stops petting Sonic and comes over to look. As Shadow looks at the x-rays he asks "and what does this show?"

"it shows that the chip is right beneath the skin, but there is something odd about it."

"what about it is odd?"

"it's bigger then it should be and it has what looks likes wires connecting it to the spine..."

"is that bad?"

"maybe... wait... I know this type of tracker..." Tails says as he rushes over to one of his computers.

He quickly looks up something before saying "it's a connector chip. These chips are suppose to connect themselves to the person or thing they are in and or on."

"is that bad?"

"yes it could have been if it you hadn't found Sonic when you did."

"what would have happened if I hadn't found Sonic and he had went on his way?"

"if you hadn't found him when you did in two weeks no one would be able to remove this chip without permanently paralyzing him from the neck down." Tails gets up and gathers some supplies "I'm going to get ready to remove the chip."

Tails pulls out a set of surgical knives and pliers from the closet marked medical supplies and places them onto a tray and caries them over to where Sonic lay. He places them by Sonic before heading back and taking off the lead clothes and puts on a doctors coat and a surgeons mask. Quickly he heads back to Sonic and picks up one of the knives "okay. Shadow. I'm going to start."

slowly Tails cuts open the spot above the chip and puts down the knife. He picks up the pliers and pulls out the chip. As Tails pulls out the chip something catches and tails has to stop in the middle of pulling it out. Tails takes a closer look and sees that one of the wires is stuck in one of Sonic's neck muscles. "dang it. Shadow, I'm going to need to cut a little muscle. Get some alcohol to stop the bleeding."

Shadow quickly walks over to closet full of medical supplies and grabs a bottle of alcohol and heads back to Tails. Shadow quickly hands Tails the alcohol. "thanks."

Shadow shrugs and stands there watching as Tails cuts open some muscles and completely pulls out the chip. Slowly Tails pours the alcohol into the wound. Sonic twitches in his sleep, but doesn't wake up. "shadow could you get me some bandage?"

"shore." Shadow replies as he walks over to the closet again and grabs some bandage before walking back and handing Tails the bandage.

"thanks." says tails as he raps the neck wound in the bandage. "done."

"now the fun part." says Shadow as he takes the chip.

Shadow drops the chip on the ground and steps on it, destroying it. "well that's one less thing Sonic needs to worry about."Tails comments.

"but it's not his major problem." Shadow replies.

"yeah... hey would it be okay if I do some tests on Sonic?"

"why are you asking me?"

"because Sonic is out cold and your the one Sonic's going to go staying with till this is all over."

"why?" Shadow asks not letting his worry enter his voice.

"because Sonic said he doesn't want anyone else to know about his wolf form, and Amy's been coming to my house every morning when I wake and... when night falls!" Tails Quickly looks at the clock and finds it was 5:20 PM. "we only have..." Tails does some calculations his head before saying "twenty-one minutes!"

suddenly there was a knock at the door and Tails could hear Amy yell "TAILS! YOU THERE!?"

"hide!" Tails whispers.

Shadow quickly picks up Sonic and runs into the medical supplies closet and closes the door behind him. Suddenly Amy yells "TAILS IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR IN THREE SECONDS I WILL BRAKE IT DOWN! 1!"

Tails quickly runs over and opens the door as Amy says two. "what took you so long?" Amy says as she enters the house.

"sorry. I was working on something." Tails says as he glances back at the clear table.

"what were you working on?"

"um... a pair of speed shoes for Sonic when he finally returns."

"okay. Where are they?" Amy asks as she crosses her arms.

"um... I'm only in the design faze... I had just chucked my original design when you got here."

"okay. So has Sonic come to you?"

"no. other then you no one has come to my house."

"hm..." Amy starts to explore Tails workshop.

Amy gets closer to the clear table. Tails thinks quickly and Says "well it's getting late. Don't you want to get home before it gets to dark?"

"yeah..."

Tails then starts to push Amy out the door "well then you should get going. See you tomorrow!"

quickly Tails closes the door and looks out the window. He watches Amy leave. As soon as she was out of sight Tails relaxed. "she's gone."

Shadow, with the asleep Sonic over his shoulder, slowly walks out of the closet. Quickly he places the sleeping Sonic back onto the table. "that was to close for comfort." Shadow remarks.

"i know." replies Tails.

Shadow looks at the clock "that girl can shore wast time... we only have five minute till night fall."

"ugh..." Tails and Shadow look over at Sonic and finds he was waking up.

"oh... what happened?" Sonic asks as he sits up.

"Tails removed the chip." Shadow replies.

"good. What time is it?" Sonic asks.

"five minutes to nightfall." Shadow replies.

"you shouldn't be awake yet." Tails comments.

"i wish I could still be asleep." Sonic says "but I can't sleep through the night time change."

"why not?" Shadow asks.

"i don't know." Sonic replies as he puts his head in his hands "i just can't."

That's when Sonic remembers the bandages. Quickly he tries to remove the bandages, but finds he couldn't get a grip any of it. "what are you doing?" Tails asks.

"trying to prevent a shredded mess." Sonic says.

"what?" Tails and Shadow ask.

"when I first changed, into what I call the werehog, for the first time I was wearing me shoes, socks, and gloves. When I started changing they got destroyed! And I don't want that to happen again. Now will you help me get these bandages off before I change!"

quickly Shadow and Tails help Sonic get all the bandages off. As soon as they are all off Sonic starts to change. His bones broke apart, expanded, and reformed into bigger bones. His hands and feet grew larger and started to have sharp claws grow at the tips. His muscles expanded as his spine lengthened making his tail longer. His fur and quills lengthened as they turned midnight blue, except at the tips of the quills they turned pure white, or a lighter shade of midnight blue that was around his wrists, muzzle, and the upper part of his chest. His organs grew larger to support his larger body while his muzzle and ears lengthened and became more pointed. And finally his flat teeth grew into pointed fangs.

"whoa." Shadow and Tails say.

Sonic lies down on the table and puts his hands behind his head. 'I can't talk in this form so I might as well relax.'

"hey Sonic is something up?" Tails asks as he and Shadow finishing finish redoing Sonic's bandages.

Sonic shakes his head. "then how come you haven't said a thing?"

Sonic just stairs at the ceiling thinking 'i hate this form so much! It's fine if I'm alone, but if I'm with someone it's like I'm in a one sided conversation and can't get a word in!'

"can you even talk?" Shadow asks.

Sonic again shakes his head. "well that explains that." Shadow says.

"well... oh! Hey Sonic would it be okay if I did some tests on you like this?"

Sonic shrugs 'nothing better to do in this form.'

for the next few hours Tails ran his tests on Sonic as he dozes. Finally Tails yawns and says "I'm done for now. I need to get some sleep or I will mess something up."

Sonic sits up and stretches as Shadow gets out of the chair he had pulled over. "we'll come back tomorrow so you can finish your tests." says Shadow as he pulls out his emerald.

"okay." Tails says as he changes into a pair of blue pajamas.

Shadow grabs Sonic's wrist and says "chaos control!" and with that Sonic and Shadow were gone in a blur of light.

Sonic and Shadow reappear in Shadow's apartment. As Soon as Shadow let go of Sonic's arm, Sonic lies down on the couch and falls asleep. 'well that was fast.' Shadow thinks as he stretches his arms. 'but it's expected after a day like today.' he looks at the clock and sees that it's 9:56 PM. 'I should probably get some sleep as well.' Shadow then heads off to his room and changes into a pair of pajama pants before going to sleep.

* * *

Sonic: shouldn't Shadow be back by now?

Glassplant: yeah... wonder what's keeping him?

Shadow: *returns covered in scratches with bags and drinks* I got your coffee and lunch.

Sonic: awesome! *starts to go through bags.

Glassplant: what are you covered in scratches?

Shadow: I got attacked by the stupid writers block monster.

Glassplant: wow. well if any of you can think of a way to get rid of that monster tell us along with what you think of the story.

* * *

note: some ideas and inspiration for this story were driven from the writings of sonicxjones. go check him out!


	5. Chapter 5: insanity

Glassplant: ugh.

Shadow: ok what's wrong?

Glassplant: school is so boring!

Shadow: *Shakes his head before the phone goes off. shadow picks up the phone* hello?... yes this is Glassplant's residence... what about him?... again?... yes, we'll be there in a few minutes. *hangs up phone*

Glassplant: who was it?

Shadow: the copes. they found Sonic.

Glassplant: what did he do this time?

Shadow: he got hit by a car. they need us to pick him up from the hospital.

Glassplant: *Sigh* come on then lets go get him while the story lodes.

* * *

The next morning Shadow is woken up by the door bell ringing like crazy. Shadow gets up and walks into the living room. Sonic was still asleep on the couch, but he was once again his hedgehog self. Shadow throws a blanket over Sonic before opening the door and asking "what?"

Knuckles immediately walk into Shadows apartment saying "Amy's crazy! she's crazier then she has ever been!"

"come on in... now can you tell me why your here?"

"Amy's planing to pack up her stuff and search for Sonic!"

"... and what does that have to do with me?"

"we want you to help us to convince her not to."

"Knuckles you know for a fact that once Amy has set her mind to something she won't give up. Besides Amy can't find someone who doesn't want be found."

"i know. What are we suppose to do!"

"well I have no clue, but can you got out of my apartment!" Shadow says as he pushes Knuckles out and closes the door.

Sonic slowly wakes up and finds himself hidden under a blanket "what did I miss?"

Shadow stretches before saying "nothing important."

"okay." Sonic says as he falls back asleep.

'he looks cute when he's asleep.' Shadow thinks 'wait did I just think that again? What is wrong with me?' Shadow shrugs before heading into the kitchen and making himself some toast. After he finished his toast he goes to his room and changes into his normal clothes. As soon as he was done changing he headed back to the living room and sat down next to the still sleeping Sonic. He looks at the clock and saw it was 7:48 AM. 'I'll give him till 11:30. if he's not awake by then I'll wake him up.'

11:30 comes in a snap. Sonic is awoken abruptly when Shadow yells into his ear "wake up!"

Sonic rubs his ear as he asks "why!?"

"you needed to wake up. You've been asleep for half the day."

Sonic yawns before saying "and I'd like to go back to sleep."

Shadow rolls his eyes "you can sleep later, but first are you hungry?"

"why do you care?"

"one your my guest and two you look like your half starved. So are you hungry?"

Suddenly Sonic's stomach growls. Shadow gives a short laugh before saying "I'll take that as a yes. You want a sandwich?"

Sonic blushes before saying "yes."

"what type?"

"don't care." Sonic says as he pulls pillow over his face to hide the blush.

"then I'm making you a turkey sandwich." Shadow says as he walks into the kitchen.

'why does Shadow care? Usually we beet each other up before going our separate ways...' Sonic thinks as he uncovers his face 'could it be because he likes me?... no. that impossible. Shadow hates my guts... then why is he so concerned?...'

Suddenly Shadow returns with the sandwich. After handing Sonic the sandwich Shadow asks "so where did you go after you 'left' your house?"

"everywhere." Sonic says as he takes a bit of his sandwich "I mostly kept moving to keep that egghead off my trail."

"did you ever stop moving?"

"no, not really... I only stopped to get a some sleep and even then it was at most two hours."

"and how fast were you going most of that time?"

"um... at the very beginning I went as fast as I could go, but I soon realized that at that rate I was going I wouldn't be able to keep going for long. So I slowed down enough to keep far away from that egghead, but not exhaust myself to quickly."

"did you happen to run through trees and/or bushes along with falling into mud puddles?"

"yes?... why?"

Shadow pulls some dry mud and twigs out of Sonic's quills before saying "because you have mud and twigs in your quills."

Sonic instantly started blushing. "um... could I use your shower?" Sonic asks as he finishes his sandwich.

"shore." Shadow replies "But I need to remove the bandages first."

"okay."

So Shadow removes the bandages then leads Sonic to his bathroom. As soon as Sonic was in the bathroom and had shut the door he walked into the shower, turned it on, and started to wash the twigs, leaves (or whats left of them.), and mud out of his quills. As soon as Sonic was Shore that most, if not all, of it was out of his quills he got out of the shower. As he got out he found himself starring at a mirror.

'I've shore changed a lot.' Sonic thinks as he looks at his reflection. His once cool, calm, emerald green, eyes were seemingly lifeless and seamed to be full of constant fear and his normally sapphire blue fur was now dull and missing in spots. 'how is it that Eggman's stupid laser and tracking device caused all of this?' Sonic quickly sits on the floor and stairs at himself in the mirror. 'and I can't undo any of this.' Sonic pulls himself into a ball before saying "i wish I was dead."

after three hours of waiting for Sonic to come out of the bathroom Shadow decides to he should go check on him. Upon opening the door to the bathroom Shadow found Sonic curled up on the floor crying. Shadow quickly sat Sonic up and asks "what happened?"

without pulling his head out from between his legs Sonic points at the mirror. Shadow quickly looks to where Sonic is pointing and realizes what is wrong. "Sonic snap out of it! Pitying yourself won't change a thing!"

but Sonic doesn't seam to notice that Shadow was still talking to him. "what should I do?" Shadow asks himself.

Shadow then looks over at the sink and notices that he never put the Lunesta (a form of sleeping pills) away yesterday. 'that might be my best option at the moment.' Shadow quickly gets up and grabs the bottle of Lunesta. As soon as he got the Lunesta out of the bottle he tries to get Sonic to take it, but Sonic, as usual, was stubborn and wouldn't take the pills. So Shadow had no choice, but to pry open Sonic's mouth and force Sonic to swallow the pills. As soon as Sonic swallowed the Lunesta Shadow relaxed and watched Sonic fall asleep. Shadow sighs before saying to himself "i hope we can undo what Eggman did to him."

slowly Shadow picks up Sonic and caries him bridal stile back to the living room. As Shadow carries Sonic, he starts to cuddle Shadow. 'that's so cute. Wait, did I really think that? Oh well. He does look cute when he does that though.' as soon as Shadow gets into the living room he tries to place Sonic on the couch, but finds that he wouldn't let go. 'what do I do now?' Shadow thinks to himself as Sonic cuddles closer to him. Shadow sighs before seating himself on the couch so that Sonic's head lies in his lap.

Then as Shadow watched Sonic sleep he heard him mumbling again. "there after me... have to keep moving..."

'what is he dreaming about?' Shadow wonders.

"no... There catching up... I need to get out of here... I can't let him catch me again..."

'wait? Did Eggman send his robots after him?'

"can't loose them... Have to destroy them..." after that he stopped mumbling.

'maybe he was dreaming about something that happened in that six and a half month period.' Shadow thinks just as Sonic cuddles up to him. Shadow blushes madly before starting to pet Sonic's head.

Suddenly Shadows phone starts ringing. 'dang.' Shadow thinks as he tries to get Sonic to let go of him. He quickly exchanges his lap with an actual pillow. Shadow quickly runs into the kitchen and picks up the phone "hello?"

"hey Shadow. It's me Tails."

"hey Tails. What's up?"

"can you and Sonic come over in a few minutes?"

"why?"

"i need to run some tests on him while he's his normal self."

"um..." Shadow says as he looks at the sleeping Sonic, who was now cuddling the pillow. "shore. As long as you don't mind that Sonic's asleep."

"i don't mind, but why is Sonic asleep?"

"well... I had to put him to sleep... he was freaking out and... I didn't know what else to do..."

"-sigh- that's fine Shadow. See you in a few minutes."

"-sigh- okay." Shadow says before he hangs up the phone.

"gods." shadow says as he massages his temples. "this is crazy."

Shadow quickly gabs a granola bar before running back into the living room with his emerald in his hands. After placing the granola bar in his mouth Shadow picks up Sonic before saying through the granola bar "chaos control." and with that the two were gone.

A few minutes later Shadow, with the granola bar in his mouth and his emerald in his hands, and Sonic appear in tails workshop. As Tails turned away from his computers and saw that Sonic and Shadow were there he jumped out of his chair. As soon as Shadow put Sonic down on the same medical table as last night he pulls the granola bar out of his mouth before says "hey."

"hey... you guys okay?"

after taking a bite of his granola bar Shadow replies "other then the fact that Sonic freaked out, were peachy."

"what did he freak out about?"

"not shore exactly. All I know is that he pointed at the mirror. My guess is he saw his reflection, realized how much he's changed, and realized that there might not be a way to undo what Eggman did."

"that's preposterous." Tails says as he turns away from Shadow to collect some supplies "he knows were going to find a cure."

"yes Tails, but there's still a potability that he can't be cured."

"so? As log as there is there is a chance to undo what Eggman did I'll take it."

"whatever." Shadow says as he walks away.

"hey! Where are you going!?"

as Shadow opens the door he yells back "for a run." before running out.

"-sigh- he and sonic are more alike then he thinks... now where did I put those needles?"

meanwhile Shadow runs, well... skates, through the forest. 'man, why does everything have to be... difficult... first it was that Sonic disappeared, then him reappearing in the middle of winter with frostbite, then the fact that he was, no is, the thing that attacked east city along with the fact that Eggman caused all of this.' suddenly Shadow hears rocket boosters off in the distance. Thinking quickly Shadow jumps up into the trees. That's when Eggman and a battalion of his robots appear. "alright split up. Sonic's tracking device was last online in this general area. If you find him tranquilize him and bring him back to the ship. Do not, and I mean DO NOT, harm him. I need him alive."

"yes Eggman sir." the robots say before they disperse.

'great!' Shadow thinks 'now Eggman's here searching for Sonic! I need to get Sonic out of here before that egghead's robots find him.' Shadow quickly pulls out his emerald and telaports out of there.

In a flash of light Shadow appears in front of Tails. Tails, surprised by Shadow's sudden appearance, takes a step back and falls backwards into one of his tables full of inventions. As Tails gets off the table he says "i didn't expect you to be back so soon."

"well I wouldn't have come back till nightfall if there wasn't a problem."

"what problem?"

"Eggman's in the area. I need to get Sonic out of here before Eggman decides to check houses for him."

"but where are you going to go?"

"i don't know yet. I just know I need to get him out of the area till Eggman and his battalion of robots are gone." Shadow says as he picks up Sonic.

"just be careful."

"don't worry. I'll be careful." Shadow says before he runs out of Tails's house with Sonic in his arms.

* * *

Glassplant: *opens the door* never go missing like that AGAIN.

Sonic: yeah, yeah. *crutches into the house*

Shadow: *sigh* sometimes he is just to laid back.

Glassplant: agreed... oh! if you liked the chapter tell me, and sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger, but...

Shadow: *rolls eyes* she only has enough for one or two more chapters after this and doesn't want to disappoint you.

Glassplant: yep! see you!

* * *

note: some ideas and inspiration for this story were driven from the writings of sonicxjones. go check him out!


	6. Chapter 6: the revealing

Sonic: is she doing what I think she's doing?

Shadow: yeah.

Sonic: this is rare!

Glassplant: no it's not! you've seen me work on my stories all the time!

Shadow: but you haven't been doing it as much since School started.

Glassplant:... I'm going to ignore that and start the story.

* * *

A bit later Shadow stops on the edge of the forest. He looks around checking to make shore there were none of Eggman's robots nearby. That's when Shadow noticed that Sonic was starting to wake up. "ugh... what happened?... and whys it so cold?" Sonic asks as cuddles closer to Shadow.

"sorry about the cold, but Eggman was in the area and I had to get you to safety without giving off any more chaos energy for him to track." Shadow says as he walks over to a nearby cave.

"oh." Sonic says as he looks around before he asks "where are we?" as they enter the cave.

"somewhere on the eastern edge of the forest." Shadow says as he sets down Sonic before he takes a seat next to Sonic.

Sonic takes a look outside of the cave and sees that the sun was going down. "you know that in a few minutes I'm going to change."

"i know."

"what are we going to do then?"

"wait. Eggman has to give up his search when day comes."

"why?"

"because he knows that when the suns up your to fast for him to catch with his robots."

"yeah, I guess..."

"Sonic what's wrong?"

"i just... I don't feel like myself anymore... I feel more like a monster..."

"that's preposterous. Your the same hedgehog you were before Eggman did all of that."

"no I'm not!" Sonic says as he gets up and starts to pace. "before all of this I didn't have to worry about things like Eggman or the night! Now I have to worry about Eggman finding me and locking me back up in that prison!"

at that moment Sonic starts to change. His bones broke apart, expanded, and reformed into bigger bones. His hands and feet grew larger and started to have sharp claws grow at the tips. His muscles expanded as his spine lengthened making his tail longer. His fur and quills lengthened as they turned midnight blue, except at the tips of the quills they turned pure white, or a lighter shade of midnight blue that was around his wrists, muzzle, and the upper part of his chest. His organs grew larger to support his larger body while his muzzle and ears lengthened and became more pointed. And finally his flat teeth grew into pointed fangs.

As soon as it was all over Sonic slams his fist into the cave wall creating a huge dent. "whoa!" Shadow says as he doges the flying chips.

As Sonic pulls his fist out of the wall Shadow asks "feel any better?"

Sonic nodes before he sits back down next to Shadow. "you know just because Eggman made some changes doesn't mean that your personality has changed."

Sonic looks out the cave thinking 'you don't know the half of it.'

_**Flashback to three and a half months ago in the middle of the night.**_

_'god can I not get chased by Eggman's for one night!' Sonic thinks as he runs from Eggman's robots._

_Quickly Sonic darted up into a tree and hides himself in the branches. __What are you doing? Predators don't hide!__ 'what the?' Sonic looks around not understanding what is happening. __your a predator. Why are you hiding! Just destroy those robots so we can go hunt for some food!__ 'okay what is going on and why do now have a craving for raw meat?' __come on! let me take over so that we can keep going!__ Sonic then starts to ignore it. __Well if you won't do it then I guess I'll take over and do it myself._

_Suddenly, without any thought, Sonic jumps out of his hiding spot in the tree and starts to attack the robots. As he jumped out of the tree he kicked the head off robot 1. the head of robot 1 hit robot 2 so hard it destroys his circuitry while Sonic jumps onto the 3rd, and last bot in the group, and starts to pull out his wires._

_As soon as the robot was down Sonic asks himself 'why did I do that!? They would have left in thirty minutes! Now Eggman's going to know I was in the area!' __can we pleas hunt for something to eat now? We are starving our-self.__ 'okay who are you!?' __I'm not a who. I'm your instincts. And we know for a fact that your hungry. So will you pleas go hunt yourself something to eat!?_

Hey! Who's that guy!? He not suppose to be in our cave! Get him out! It took all of Sonic's willpower to not slash Shadow with his razor sharp claws. Shadow noticed that Sonic was clenching his fist and asks "are you okay?"

Sonic nodes. 'if by okay you mean me having the temperamental instincts of a carnivorous animal!'

can we go hunt? 'no! Will you leave me alone!' Sonic thinks as he covers his face. You like the guy next you don't you. 'What!' Sonic thinks as he bolts upright blushing like mad. 'no!' you so do! You know what I suggest. I suggest you cuddle up to him and tell him you like him. 'I do not like him!' yes you do. Just admit it! 'alright! I might like him. But what does it matter if I do!? I'm not going to show that I like him!' why not? 'because he's my arch enemy! If I show anything like that he might try to use it to his advantage!' but what if he likes you as well? 'I'm not taking any chances!'

Shadow watches all of this and wonders 'what's going on with Sonic? Is he... arguing with himself?... nah it must be my imagination... man he looks hot in the werehog form... okay I guess I do like him, but I'm not telling him that... what if he thinks I'm crazy or mentally ill... I can't have him thinking I'm weak.'

so the two sit in complete silence, well not counting the fact that Sonic was still arguing with his instincts, till Shadow asks "you tired?"

Sonic shakes his head. "me nether." Shadow says.

Sonic looks at Shadow and sees that he is half asleep. Sonic roles his eyes before he pulls Shadow closer to him. "wait! What are you-"

Sonic gives Shadow a look that clearly says 'I can clearly see you are falling asleep now be quiet and get some sleep.' "oh."Shadow says before he lets himself fall asleep in Sonic's lap.

Sonic smiles before looking off into the night. Far from there hiding place Sonic can hear the clattering of twenty or more sets of mechanical feet and smell what could only be mooter oil. 'you won't find us Eggman.' Sonic thinks before he lets his mind wander.

Eggman and his battalion return in the morning to Eggman's floating fortress. "welcome back sir." Decoe says as Eggman enter the command center.

"did you find him sir?" Bocoe asks.

"not even a sign of him!" Eggman says as he sits in his chair and signals Decoe to bring him something.

"don't worry sir I have total confidence you will find him." Decoe says as he walks over to Eggman and hands him what looked like a metal collar.

Eggman quickly plugs the collar into his computer before asking "did you check if the collar's 'special fetcher' is working?"

"yes doctor." Decoe replies.

"good." Eggman says as he looks over the collar's coding.

As soon as Eggman was done examining the collar's coding he asks "Bocoe, is the serum still in the lab?"

"yes doctor. Should I get it for you?" Bocoe asks.

"no. I'll work on it in the lab." Eggman says as he gets up and walks out of the control room.

Shadow slowly awoke alone in the cave. 'where did he go?' Shadow asks himself as he gets up and walks out of the cave.

As Shadow exited the cave he sees Sonic sitting just outside the exit holding what looked like a gun. "morning sleepyhead." Sonic says as Shadow exits the cave.

"where did you get that?" Shadow asks as he points to the gun in Sonic's hands.

"It was in front of the cave, my guess is that one of egghead's robots must have dropped it last night while they were searching for me."

"can I take a look at it?"

"shore, I don't know how to use it anyways." Sonic says as he passes the gun to Shadow.

Shadow looks over the gun 'my god. Sonic doesn't even realize that this gun was made to shot tranquilizer darts. That egghead really wants Sonic alive.' "by the way when did you go to sleep last night?"

"i didn't." Sonic replies.

Shadow's eyes widen. "why not?"

"not tired I guess... we should head back."

"yeah." says Shadow as he starts to walk back.

Sonic quickly follows, but as soon as his feet touch the snow he jumps backwards, with a small yelp, into the cave entrance. When Shadow heard Sonic's yelp he turns back and sees Sonic sitting in the cave entrance rubbing his feet. "what happened?" Shadow asks as he walks back.

"i don't know if you know this Shadow," Sonic says as he stands up "but snow is freezing cold!"

that's when Shadow notices, as he looked over Sonic, that Sonic didn't have his shoes and gloves, or the bandages on. Shadow quickly face palmed before saying "i know I forgot to do something before I took you to Tails's place!"

"well what are we going to do? Because I'm not walking through the snow barefoot again." Sonic says as he crosses his arms.

"-sigh- does everything have to be difficult?" Shadow asks more to himself then Sonic.

"I'm guessing because of how the past..." Sonic thinks for a moment before saying "seven months have been for me that... yes, Everything has to be difficult."

Shadow heaves a sigh before walking over to Sonic and picking up him up bridal stile. "Hey! What are you-" Sonic says before Shadow cuts him off.

"it's either this or I carry you over my shoulder."

"why don't we just chaos control there?"

Shadow instantly starts blushing before saying "i dropped the emerald as I was rushing out."

"well maybe I have mine... no, I must have dropped it while I was asleep on your couch."

"well then our only choice is to walk. Now suck it up so we can get going." Shadow says as he starts the trip back with Sonic muttering angry remarks to himself that this was embarrassing.

After a few minutes of running at top speed Shadow and Sonic were back at Tails house. Shadow quickly let Sonic down before knocking on the door. A few minutes latter Tails opens the door. "hey guys. How was your night?"

"other then the constant worry about being caught by Eggman's bots, fine." Sonic says before he walks into Tails house.

"oh and Shadow you left this here." Tails says as he hands Shadow his emerald.

"thanks." Shadow says as he takes the emerald and places it in his quills.

Sonic stretches his stiff muscles before asking "so what are we doing now?"

"well I still need to run tests on you, Sonic, in both your normal form and the werehog form." Tails says as he walk past Sonic into his lab.

"do any of the tests involve me moving?" Sonic asks hopefully "Because I'm dying to get some action after two days of lying around."

Tails gives a short chuckle before saying "sorry Sonic, but all the tests involve you moving as little as possible."

"Dang." Sonic says as he and Shadow walk into Tails lab.

Shadow roles his eyes before saying "we can go for a run tomorrow after you wake up, if it doesn't snow again."

Sonic turns to Shadow before asking "really?"

Shadow turns away blushing before replying "yeah, if it doesn't snow again. If it does then all bets are off."

Sonic hugs Shadow for a second saying "thank you, thank you, thank you!" before running over to Tails.

Shadow stands there stunned for a moment before shaking himself 'what am I doing?' Shadow thinks before he walks over to Sonic and Tails.

* * *

Shadow: OKAY! WHERE IS THAT STUPID ECHIDNA!

Glassplant: why?

Shadow: he snuck in while we were talking and stole my emerald!

Glassplant: not AGAIN.

Sonic: I wish I could help Shadow find him, but I'm stuck on this couch till my leg heals.

Shadow: till then I'm going to go find that echidna and get try my emerald back! *runs out of the room.*

Glassplant: I'm going to go help him. Sonic you do the outro! *runs after Shadow*

Sonic: well if you like the story tell Glassplant in the reviews and thanks for reading.

* * *

note: some ideas and inspiration for this story were driven from the writings of sonicxjones. go check him out!


	7. Chapter 7: missing

Sonic: your back! how'd it go?

Shadow: we didn't catch a wisp of him!

Glassplant: *roles her eyes* I'm going to check my PM.

Sonic: how could you two not find him?!

Shadow: I don't know, but the next time he comes back he is getting a beating!

Glassplant: oh... my... gods...

Shadow: what's up?

Glassplant: I got PM by one of my favorite authors here that he likes this story!

Sonic: cool. not start the story.

Glassplant: fine. begin.

* * *

For the next 20 hours or so Tails runs his tests on Sonic, taking a brake every now and then so that Tails could take a short nap. Finally at around 3:00 in the morning Tails finished all the tests he could think of at this moment and let Sonic and Shadow leave. Thanks to chaos control the two were gone in a snap. As soon as they were at Shadows apartment Sonic collapsed onto Shadow's couch and fell fast asleep.

Shadow on the other hand walked to his room and changed into a pair of pajama pants. As he was about to get in bed he realized that he still hadn't re-bandaged Sonic's frostbite or neck wound. So Shadow heads to his bathroom and grabs a role of bandage before heading into his living room and bandaging Sonic's hands, feet, and neck.

Shadow, being as tired as he was, didn't feel like walking all the way back to bed. So he pulled a blanket over Sonic and himself before falling fast asleep.

About two and a half hours pass before Shadow is rudely awoken by someone knocking on his door. Shadow looked at his clock and saw that it was 5:28 AM. 'who comes knocking this early in the morning?' Shadow asks himself as he got up and through the blanket over, the still werehog, Sonic to prevent the person at the door from seeing him before going and opening the door.

As soon as Shadow opened the door he saw Rouge. "hows it going sugar?" Rouge asked as she gives Shadow one of her world class smiles.

Shadow, not being enticed by Rouge's smile, asks "why are you here?" in his normal flat tone.

"what? Can't I come visit my favorite black hedgehog?"

Shadow gives Rouge a flat stair that clearly meant 'not without a reason.'

"okay, fine." Rouge says as she pulls out a folder and hands it to him "the commander wanted me to give you your next mission."

Shadow looks over the mission file. It's a simple recon mission that is stationed to commence in two months somewhere in northern mountains at what they believe might be one of Eggman's bases. They wanted him to go in and find out if this is one of Eggman's bases and neutralize it if it is.

Shadow closes the file and hands it back to Rouge before saying "tell the commander thanks for the offer, but that I decline." as he closes the door.

Rouge sticks her foot in the door just as it was about to close. Rouge opens the door before asking "whats up hun? You've never declined a mission before."

"So!?" Shadow spat as the calm look on his face disappeared being replaced by anger as Rouge entered his apartment.

Rouge stared at for a moment before saying "well it looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

a sharp growl came from the agitated hedgehog as he walked in front of the bat and said "get out."

Rouge instantly knew something was up. The black hedgehog hadn't been like this since before his rival, Sonic, went missing. That's when it struck her "you found him didn't you?"

"who?" Shadow asked knowing perfectly well who she meant.

"you know who I mean! Now were is he!?"

"i haven't seen him in months Rouge." Shadow said as as he crossed his arms.

Suddenly something between a morn and a growl is heard from Sonic before he changes position in his sleep. As Sonic changes position the blanket Shadow had thrown over him fell off revealing the bulky werehog. As soon as Rouge saw Sonic her eyes widened. Then right before she started to scream Shadow covered her mouth and said "if you wake him up I will skin you alive."

Rouge looked into Shadow's eyes and saw that this was no idle threat. She quickly nodded before Shadow uncovered her mouth. "what is that thing doing here!?" Rouge asks with a wispier.

"that 'thing'" Shadow remarks "is Sonic."

Rouge's eyes widen as she looks over at the wolf-like creature that destroyed half of East city. "that's Sonic?" She asked with aw.

"yeah. We can thank Eggman for Sonic's new look."

"Egghead? How did he do this?"

Shadow points at Sonic before saying "he said that he used a laser or something, but don't worry he'll be back to his annoying self once the sun's up."

"why would Eggman want Sonic like this anyways?"

"i don't know, but it must be important because he's searching for Sonic like a mad man, witch I guess he is, and has armed his robots with only tranquilizer darts."

"yeah, it MUST be important if Eggman sent his robots after him."

suddenly Sonic makes a sound somewhere between a morn and a growl as he roles over and falls off the couch. As Sonic hits the floor he yelps in pain. "you okay blue?" Rouge asks.

When Sonic sees Rouge, as he sits up rubbing the spot on his back that hit the floor the hardest, he quickly gets up and backs up to the window. "whoa Sonic, it's okay!" Shadow says in an attempt to calm down the terrified werehog "Rouge won't tell anyone about this. Right Rouge?"

Rouge then looks from the terrified werehog to Shadow before saying "yeah, I won't tell anyone."

Sonic didn't move a muscle he just stud there paralyzed in shock. Shadow stepped closer to Sonic asking "are you alright Sonic?"

Sonic then snaps out of it, opens the window, and jumps out of the apartment. Shadow heads over to the window and looks out to see nothing but empty street. "where did he go!?" Shadow asks as he frantically looks around for Sonic. Shadow quickly rushes over to his closet and pulls out a heavy coat. As he puts it on along with a pair of boots Rouge asks "where are you going?"

"to find Sonic." Shadow says as he opens the door and runs out.

after hours of searching for Sonic, Shadow returns to his apartment. He opens the door to see Rouge sitting on his couch. "any luck?" Rouge asks as Shadow takes off his coat.

Shadow shakes his head "not even a quill."

"now what?" Rouge asks.

"nothing." replies Shadow "There is nothing we can do."

Rouge stands up and starts to pace "shouldn't we tell G.U.N to put out APV on the blue hedgehog!?"

Shadow shuck his head "no, Sonic doesn't want G.U.N to know anything about this."

"then why did he trust you with this!?" Rouge asks.

"he didn't." Shadow replies "at least not at first."

"what do you mean?"

"-sigh- Sonic started talking in his sleep. He talked about Eggman doing something to him. I asked him about it when he woke up and he kinda just told me everything."

"oh."

Shadow then sits down on the couch massaging his temples before saying "i hope he's alright."

Sonic wondered through the nearby forest. He had changed back to his normal hedgehog about an hour ago, but he couldn't go faster then a slow walk because the frostbite on his toes hurt him more with each step.

Not that far off Sonic could hear the sound of metal feet. He tried to go faster, but the more he tried the worse it got and the more tired he got. Soon he gave up and sat down on one of the roots of a tree. Within a few minutes a group of 10 robots come and surrounded Sonic. "hey."

the robots then take aim at Sonic. Sonic doesn't even flinch, but says "if your going to take me to Eggman then get going already. I don't have the will or strength to stop you lug-nuts."

two of the robots then break the formation and grab Sonic's arms before the whole battalion flies of with there prisoner.

Soon the robots placed Sonic onto a cold, metal, table inside what was more then likely a medical lab inside Eggman's ship. Sonic sits on the table for almost an hour taping his foot like crazy in an attempt to keep himself from dying of boredom. Finally Eggman decided to enter the room "my, my, Sonic. You look like you've been on the run from something for six and a half months." he says with an evil grin.

'he's not wrong.' Sonic thinks as he remarks "yeah, and you look like a supper module."

the smile on Eggman's face quickly disappears. "there's no reason to be rude."

Sonic just turns away. As he faced away from Eggman he felt something being placed around his neck. Sonic quickly moved so that Eggman misses his mark. "what are you doing egghead!?"

"trying... to... get... this... ah! Got it!" Eggman says as he finally gets the collar around and locked onto Sonic's neck.

As soon as the collar was on Sonic's neck he could feel it pinching a nerve. Sonic's hand instantly shot up to loosen the collar. "i wouldn't do that if I were you." Eggman warned.

"you can't tell me to do." Sonic said right before he put his hand on the collar. "yow!" Sonic yelled as he felt thousands of volts of electricity flow through his body.

Sonic quickly jerked his hand away from the collar. "i tried to warn you." Eggman said with a laugh "it's the special fetcher of the collar. If you try to remove it you will be shocked."

'great.' Sonic thinks as he lets himself fall back onto the table "so what else does this stupid thing do?"

Eggman gives an evil smile before saying "you'll see."

that's when Eggman finally noticed, as he looked over the blue hedgehog, that he had bandage where his boots and gloves should be. Eggman raised a eyebrow before asking "where are the boots and gloves I gave you?"

"sorry egghead. I left them someplace and forgot to get them when I was leaving."

Eggman then started to examine one of Sonic's hands. As he touched Sonic's fingertips he noticed that Sonic cringed and started to curl up a bit. Eggman slowly touched Sonic's fingers again and found he got the same reaction. He slowly undid the bandage and saw the almost white fingertips. Eggman laughed for about a minute before saying "so it looks like even the great blue blur can get collateral damage."

Eggman then starts to mess with Sonic's frostbite seeing witch hurt when he touch them. Witch was most of it. By the time Eggman was done Sonic was curled up into tight ball. Eggman's smile increased before he asked "do you want something for the pain?"

if Sonic could understand anything but the pain at the moment he would probably have begged Eggman to make it stop, but the pain would not let him think about anything else. He clenched his teeth in an attempt to lesson the pain. Eggman watched this for a moment before heading away from Sonic.

Sonic noticed this and said as he curls up more "what's up egghead? Can't stand to see the pain you caused?"

Eggman doesn't reply, but sets to mixing medicine together. As soon as he finished he put the medicine into a needle and heads back over to Sonic. Eggman tries to use the needle on Sonic, but Sonic's quills were up and he couldn't get close enough to inject the medicine. "relax you little vermin. This will help."

Sonic slowly uncurls himself enough to let Eggman get to his arm and inject the medicine. Within a few minutes the pain lessened, and Sonic could finally relax. Soon after all the pain vanished Sonic's eyes started to get heavy and his mind started to cloud over. 'not again.' Sonic thought right before he fell asleep.

* * *

Glassplant: I can't believe they like my story!

Shadow: yeah it's amazing. now get over it. you have work to do.

Glassplant: fine. if you like the story and want more tell me in the comments!

* * *

note: some ideas and inspiration for this story were driven from the writings of sonicxjones. go check him out!


	8. Chapter 8: attacked

**Shadow: why did you update every chapter?**

**Glassplant: well...**

**Sonic: Glassplant.**

**Glassplant: okay it goes something like this. one of my favorite authors on DVA contacted me telling me that I plagiarized some of his stuff. so after a "short" discussion he said he would let me keep the story up as long as I put a disclaimer at the end of each chapter. I mean it's the least I can do and I don't mind doing it.**

**Shadow: ... wow. that's the most I've ever heard you say at once.**

**Glassplant: I know right!**

**Sonic: can we start the story before something else happens?**

**Glassplant: yes! begin!**

* * *

Sonic slowly awoke to find himself raped in a blanket in the cave in his "room" on Eggman's ship. 'oh... what happened?' Sonic thought as he sat up and rubbed his head. He got up and left the cave. Sonic looks at himself in the the glass wall to find that the bandages he was wearing earlier were gone and replaced with an exact copy of the boots and gloves he had found when he "woke up".

'how did these get back on me?' Sonic wondered as he looks out the window to see night fast approaching. 'pleas, not again.' he thinks as he starts to change.

Sonic falls quickly onto his hands and knees and clenches his eyes shut. His hands and feet expanded and grew viscous claws. His skin tingled as his fur and quills grew longer and changed from sapphire to midnight blue and white. His bones broke apart, expanded, and reformed. His organs grew to sustain his bigger body while his muzzle, ears, and teeth lengthened and became more pointed. And finally his muscles expanded in size and length making his arms look bulky compared to the rest of his body.

He slowly opened his eyes. Eyes that were no longer his. The great hero, Sonic, was gone. His normally emerald green eyes that were usually full of spirit were now gray and lifeless. He slowly got up on shaky legs and walked over to the door. Soon the door opened revealing Bokkun. "follow me." he said before flying off with Sonic on his tail.

Within a few minutes the two were in Eggman's control room. "ah, your here." Eggman said as he turned to face Sonic "here is your mission, there is this annoying red echidna on an island called angle island that I need you to put out of commission, that means to make it so he can't do his job not kill him, for me. You understand?"

Sonic nodes his head. "good, now, Bokkun take him to the hanger and tell him to jump on my signal. Understood?"

"yes, Eggman, sir!" Bokkun said as he saluted before flying off with the werehog behind him.

As the two waited in the hanger Bokkun tried to make small talk "so what's your plan?"

the werehog didn't reply. one because he couldn't talk and two the collar was not programed to allow chatting. "oh come on Sonic. You can tell me."

the werehog turned to Bokkun and growled. "okay sorry!" Bokkun said before the two spend the next thirty minutes in silence.

Finally Eggman contacts Bokkun telling him "were over angle island. He needs to jump now."

"Sonic, it's time to jump."

Sonic nodded before opening the hatch and jumping out of the Eggman's ship.

Meanwhile on angle island Knuckles slept on the alter of the master emerald. At least till a loud crash woke him up. "huh?" Knuckles says as he sits up "what was that?"

suddenly Knuckles could hear the sound of falling trees getting closer and closer. "oh that can't be good." Knuckles says to himself as he gets up and gets into a fighting stance.

Within seconds something broke free from the wall of trees. Knuckles was surprised to see the wolf-creature that attacked East city seven months ago. "didn't expect to see you again." knuckles says as he relaxes a bit though he doesn't let his guard down.

The creature drew slowly closer watching Knuckles every move like he was sizing him up. Knuckles was doing the same. 'wonder what this guy wants, because I'm pretty shore this guy doesn't live on the island.'

that's when the creature decided to attack. It jumped forward with claws blared. Knuckles quickly jumped out of the way. "whoa!"

as soon as the creature's feet touched the ground he jumped once again at Knuckles, but this time he managed to slash Knuckles' shoulder creating a nasty gash. Knuckles staggered for a moment before jumping at the creature and sending him spiraling, leg first, into a column. Knuckles walked over to the creature to see if it was down for the count. As he neared the clearing dust the creature jumped and latched onto Knuckles' leg with his sharp fangs.

"AH!" Knuckles screamed as he felt the creature's fangs push there way through his muscles and into his bone.

Knuckles pulls the creature off his leg and throws it into a nearby patch of bramble vines. As soon as the creature got out of the brambles it jumped at Knuckles again, but Knuckles expected this, and hit creature in the shoulder scraping off a good portion of the skin. The creature backed up a few steps before fleeing into the forest.

"man," knuckles said as he placed his hand over the gashes on his shoulder "that thing is strong! I need to get these looked at." Knuckles then limps off.

Meanwhile at Tails' lab Shadow asks for the thirtieth time as he paced back and forth "are you shore that you can't track him?"

"yes Shadow. I've tried everything. No radar I try can get a fix on him." Tails says as he tries to get Shadow to stop pacing.

"okay sugar what's up? A few hours ago you were in a state of loss and now you seam to be in denial." Rouge asked from her seat on Tails' couch.

"nothings up!" Shadow says as he throws an evil glare at Rouge.

"sugar there has to be something, because I've never seen you show emotions, much less go through so meany emotions in such a short period of time." Rouge says as she gets up and forces Shadow to look her in the eye.

"there is nothing wrong." Shadow growls "and even if there was why should I tell you?"

"oh." Rouge says as she gives a smile "so were doing this the hard way."

within seconds Rouge pins Shadow onto one of tails' metal tables. "what the? Hey! Get off me you evil bat!"

"not till you tell me what's wrong."

"i wouldn't tell you even if you tortured me!"

"hm... hey Tails do you have anything that will make him, temporarily, unable to move a muscle?" Rouge asks.

"um... maybe... why?" Tails asks.

"i need him to stop struggling and stay still so I can get whatever it is that's bugging him out of him."

"okay." Tails says as he walks into the closet marked medical supplies and searches through it.

Shadows struggles slowly increase as he tries to brake free of Rouge's iron grip. Soon Tails returns to Rouge's side carrying a needle with a clear liquid inside. With some effort Tails pushed the needle into Shadow's neck and injected it's contents into his blood stream. Within minutes Shadow's struggles decreased into wiggling before completely stopping.

Rouge gave a smile before letting go of Shadow. Shadow made an attempt to get up, but his limbs wouldn't respond to his command. "now." Rouge says as she looks into Shadow's ruby eyes "will you tell me what is bugging you or do I have keep going?"

"never." Shadow growled.

"alright." Rouge said as she pulled off his shoes and socks "you asked for it."

Though Shadow couldn't see what Rouge was doing he could feel something tickling his feet. Shadow resisted it for as long as he could, but soon started to laugh like crazy while yelling "stop! Pleas!"

"not till you tell me what's bugging you."

"never!" Shadow yelled through his insane laughter.

Thirty minutes passed before a beeping sound came from Rouge's communicator. Rouge stopped tickling Shadow's feet and answers the call. "hello?... what?... can't it wait?... I understand. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Rouge hangs up the communicator before saying "well it looks like you've gotten out of this for now Shadow, but don't think this is over."

with that Rouge walks away. After that Shadow starts to regain feeling in his limps. After a few more minutes Shadow was finally able to sit up. Almost instantly Shadow turned to Tails and said "if you ever helper her do that again you won't live to see the next sunrise."

Tails' eyes widened before saying "it won't happen again I promise!" so fast that it seamed to be one word.

"good." Shadow says as he picked up his shoes and socks and stars to put them back on. "I'm going to head home call me if you find anything."

just then there was a knock at the door. "wonder who it could be?" Tails said as he walked to the door.

As soon as Tails opened the door he saw Knuckles lying there completely unconscious. Tails' eyes widened before he yelled "Shadow!"

the black hedgehog was there in a second, though he still didn't have one of his shoes on. When he saw Knuckles lying there he looked at Tails and said "we need to get him inside."

Tails nodded in response. He and Shadow then carry Knuckles into Tails' house and deposit him on the couch. Tails quickly ran off to get some supplies leaving Shadow who was looking over the echidna. As far as Shadow could see there were only two wounds, and both were life threatening, deep claw marks on his shoulder and a wicked bite mark that looked to go all the way to bone.

Shadow know of only one creature that would be strong enough and crazy enough, with outside influence, to attack the guardian. The werehog. 'did he get himself captured by the doctor again?' Shadow wonder as Tails reentered the room carrying needles with thread and a needle full of what he guessed was a pain killer along with a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a bag of cotton balls.

Tails quickly injected the painkiller before pouring some of the alcohol onto a cotton ball and starting to clean the shoulder wound. "what do you think did this?" Tails asked.

"there is only one thing I can think of that can cause this type of damage and that's the werehog."

"yeah, but Sonic said he wouldn't attack his friends."

"i know, but remember when Eggman had that collar on Sonic?"

"yeah." Tails said as he started to stitch the slash wounds back together. "he said he didn't even know he was attacking the city till the collar fell off."

"yeah, well maybe Sonic was under the doctors control this time as well."

"that would make a lot of seance, but we won't be shore till knuckles wakes up." Tails says as he finishes the stitches for the slashes on Knuckles shoulder.

Shadow then stands up and start to walk back to Tails' lab yelling behind him "yeah... call me when he decides to wake up."

as soon as Shadow entered Tails' lab he grabs his other shoe and starts to put it back on. As soon as his shoes were on Shadow telaported away.

* * *

**Shadow: what happened to sonic after he attacked Knuckles?**

**Glassplant: your going to wait and find out.**

**Shadow: fine.**

**Sonic: I can't believe it. we didn't have some one run of in the past two-**

**Knuckles: *opens the door.***

**Shadow: you!**

**Knuckles: guess this wasn't a good time! *runs off.***

**Shadow: get back here! *runs after Knuckles***

**Sonic: I spoke to soon.**

**Glassplant: yeah. oh! if you like the story and want me to keep going tell me in the comments along with what you think of the story.**

* * *

note: some ideas and inspiration for this story were driven from the writings of sonicxjones. go check him out!


	9. Chapter 9: aftermath

**Glassplant: ... ok... how long has it been since I put up a new chapter on this?**

**Shadow: about 3 weeks ago. long enough for me to find that knuckle head and get my emerald back from him and for Sonic's leg to finally heal.**

**Glassplant: by the way where is he?**

**Shadow: went searching for the scrap I stole.**

**Glassplant: *sight* lets just hope he doesn't get himself in trouble again. begin story!**

* * *

The next morning Sonic slowly awoke. With a grown Sonic forced himself into a sitting position and started to a look at his surroundings. He was sitting in a cave, but that's as much as he could tell. "man..." Sonic said as he rubbed his throbbing head "what happened last night?"

with some effort Sonic forced himself to his feet, though he had collapsed one or twice thanks to a splitting pain in his leg, and walked out of the cave. One he was out of the cave he found himself in the same area that he and Shadow had hidden a few days ago. "did I escape?" Sonic wondered as he lifted his hand up to his neck to see if the collar was still there.

With a small shock Sonic found it was, much to his dismay. "well that's a no, but if I didn't escape then why am I out here?" Sonic wondered "doesn't mater I can just go to Tails and get this thing off me and go back into hiding." with that Sonic started to head to Tails' house.

As Sonic walks towards Tails' house he felt a pressure start to form in the back of his head. The closer he got the worse the pain got. Sonic slowed down till he finally stopped. As sonic sud there trying to get the pressure to go away he stumbled backwards. What happened next surprised him. As he stumbled backwards the pressure decreed.

"what the?" Sonic then tests to see if this was real.

Slowly Sonic takes a few steps forward and the pressure slowly increased, then he took a few steps backward and it decreased. "dammit." Sonic said at last "this must be one of the 'special fetchers' of this stupid collar... I guess I have no choice, but to go the way the collar wants me to go." with that Sonic runs off in the direction that the collar wanted.

After ten or so minutes of running Sonic had reached his destination, Eggman's flying fortress. With a few, excruciatingly painful, leaps he was on the ship. That's were he found Decoe and Bocoe, Eggman's two main robots, waiting for him. "there you are." Bocoe said as he grabbed Sonic's arm and started to half pull, half drag the hero into the base.

As the two lead Sonic though the base Decoe remarked "you know we expected you have gotten here faster."

"well excuse me for not knowing I was suppose to return till just a few minutes ago." Sonic growled.

"that's true." Bocoe said after a moment of silence "no one told you to return after your mission."

"what mission?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"it doesn't matter at the moment." Decoe replies as he opens a door "first we have to get your injuries sorted out."

the two then coxed Sonic into what looked to be the same room Sonic had been in when the collar was put on him. Quickly the two sat Sonic on the table before that started to look over his injuries. "well it looks like he landed in some bramble vines." Decoe said as he pulled some bramble vine out of the blue blur's fur.

"ow!" Sonic screeched as part of his for was pulled off with the bramble vines. "Hey! Be careful! That's my fur that those bramble vines are stuck in!"

although Sonic's protests were mostly ignored the two bots were a bit more careful in removing the bramble vines from the blue blur's fur, sadly thought the two couldn't remove the brambles on his back without pulling out a good portion of fur and quills, witch caused some more bleeding.

"were going to need to clean and bandage that up so he doesn't get an infection." Bocoe said as he looked over the blue blur again.

"I'll do that." Decoe remarked as he picked up a bottle of rubbing alcohol, "you take a look at that shoulder. It looks like be might have gotten bitten by something."

As Decoe rubbed the alcohol into Sonic's new back wounds Bocoe looked over the hedgehogs shoulder wound. After a few minutes Bocoe finally remarks "your right. If I had to guess it looks like he got bit by a wolf... he's going to need a rabies shot just in case the wolf that bit him had rabies."

quickly Bocoe walked off as Decoe finished cleaning Sonic's wound and proceeded to rapping it. When Bocoe returned he was carrying a needle filled with a light blue liquid and quickly injected it it into Sonic's uninjured shoulder, before proceeding to look over the him again, but this time testing to see if there had been any internal damage.

As Bocoe tested the blue blur's right leg he noticed that Sonic cringed as if he were in pain. "possible broken leg." Bocoe said as he looked over at Decoe, who had just finished cleaning and bandaging the blue blur's shoulder injury. "were going to need to X-ray it to be shore."

upon hearing this Sonic said "I'm not very good at keeping still."

"we'll we knew that." Decoe remarked "that's why we have restraints."

After a few minutes of protest and argument the two robots were able to strap Sonic's injured leg to the table. After a few minutes the two got there film, and went onto the other side of the room and started to devolve the film leaving the blue blur strapped to the table unable to anything, but wait.

Within a few minutes Sonic could hear Decoe and Bocoe talking to each other. "well his leg is definitely broken." Decoe said.

"yeah, but that's going to cause some problems." Bocoe said as he looked over the X-ray again. "this won't heal quickly if he changes every night causing anything we do to heal the brake to be broken."

the two seamed to think on this for a moment before saying "we need to talk to Eggman about this."

as the two left Sonic yelled "HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME STUCK HERE!"

"you'll be fine here for a few minutes." Decoe said before the door closed.

After a few minutes Decoe and Bocoe returned with Eggman following behind him. "your shore his leg is broken?" Eggman asked.

"X-rays don't lie sir." Bocoe said as he hands Eggman the X-ray.

"what do we do about this sir?" Decoe asks.

"hm... well..." Eggman said as he thought for a moment "looks like were going to temporarily stop his transformations. Decoe get me the serum!"

Decoe quickly rushed out and came back holding a vile full of green liquid. 'oh no. this won't end well.' Sonic thought as Eggman took the vile and placed it's contents into a needle.

Sonic tried, in vain, to break free of the restraints on his leg as Eggman walked over. With a little work Eggman was able to hold Sonic still long enough to inject the serum into his bloudstream.

As soon as the serum entered Sonic's blood stream he felt as though his body was burning. Sonic balled himself into a ball as best as he could with in an attempt to lesson the pain. Within a few minutes the pain completely subsided leaving Sonic completely wiped out. With only one thought running through his head 'need rest.'

"well, I presume you two can handle putting a cast on this hyperactive hedgehog." Eggman said as started to leave.

"yes sir." the two said as they went to work.

By the time the two finished the cast Sonic had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

**Glassplant: Sorry if this is a short chapter, but this is were I've decided this is were the chapter ends.**

**Shadow: you know this really doesn't tell what happened to Sonic after he ran away from knuckles.**

**Glassplant: I know, but I want people to guess what happened.**

**Sonic returns sopping wet with his scrap book: you threw it in a lake.**

**Glassplant: really Shadow.**

**Shadow gives an evil smile: yes.**

**Glassplant: well... this is... odd... Sonic you go dry off. I'm going to go make us a pizza, and I want you people out there to guess what happened to Sonic after he left angle island and what you think of the story. from all of us here we say-**

**Everyone: good bye!**

* * *

note: some ideas and inspiration for this story were driven from the writings of sonicxjones. go check him out!


End file.
